


Chapter 1 - Home

by panchambit



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Being Lost, Demons, Devildom (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), F/M, First Meetings, Protective Lucifer, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panchambit/pseuds/panchambit
Summary: Julia has been sucked into a strange place called "the Devildom", ruled by a peppy individual named Diavolo. Bombarded with a new life she never asked for and yearning for her "old" one back, Julia finds herself both mentally and physically lost. Alone and vulnerable, the environment preys on her naivete and forces her into a predicament that lands her in the arms of Lucifer, the Avatar of Pride.
Kudos: 14





	Chapter 1 - Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the start of what I want to be a longer project! Let me know if you like it!

“God, how could I have gotten lost again?” Julia paused, contemplating whether it was wise to continue to use that expression. The supernatural had never felt so tangible as it had been the day she awoke in “the Devildom”. In a lousy attempt to dissipate her bitter feelings, she kicked a rock at her feet as far as physically possible, the force behind the kick resonating through her body. _So childish..._  
Thoughts from earlier in the day started to replay in Julia's mind, her own brain attempted to wake her up from this... nightmare.

~  
“What are my friends going to say when they notice I’m missing for so long? What’s my boyf-” Julia bit her tongue; what seemed to be a dagger penetrating the most intimate parts of her heart began to twist and turn, leaving her unable to finish her sentence.  
“You shouldn’t have to worry about that,” Diavolo started. Cool, calm, and collected he was; his crimson, red hair shifting slightly with each animated word that left his lips. _So these men do exist,_ she thought, wondering why it had taken a trip to the "Devildom" to meet such an charming individual. “I can assure you," Diavolo continued, "Everyone important in your life has been informed of your departure and that you are safe. To be exact, you have decided to travel ‘abroad’ to take advantage of a lucrative opportunity to advance in your career. Which this truly is! You get to be a part of something long overdue to demons, humans, and angels alike: Cohabitation! It’s imperative that you maintain the details of your whereabouts consistent, as we have described, when speaking to your friends and family back home. I'll send you an email including all the details by tonight, that way you can read it calmly at your leisure. We do want you to commit everything detailed to memory, though! Lucifer, my closest friend and confidant, was unable to join us this morning, and I apologize. But you will surely meet him soon and he will be the one responsible for you and your ability to memorize the information contained in my email.” Diavolo ended the lengthy explanation with a bright smile, his figure so tall it intimidated Julia's every bone.  
“You mean, I’ll be able to communicate with them, while being kept here?”  
With a raise of a brow, Diavolo chortled, reaching out to grab onto her shoulders.  
“Of course! What, do you think we’re evil or something? Only on the weekends!” Diavolo eye smiled and brought his hands to interlink at his front. “You’ll adjust soon, I'm sure of it. Keep this in mind, you were specifically chosen to partake in this experiment. I expect you to harbor some resentment towards us demons for obvious reasons… But I hope you can understand our point of view and our overarching mission.”  
~

“Mission? Pft… If anything, being forced to do this "experiment" makes me less inclined to ‘being for the cause’.” An involuntary sigh fell from Julia's lips, leaving much to be said. “The only good thing about this experience has been this fancy phone I got. The room isn’t so bad either.” Julia had reached into her pocket to pull out a sleek, black device. She dragged her finger across the tempered glass and stared at her somber reflection. No matter what she had received, even if had been more money than she could count, the hole in her heart would remain the same. This place, the Devildom, was not ‘home’ and her body resented the blow of her new reality.  
“Now, to deal with the reality that is being lost…” She hummed, speaking to herself since there was no one else _to_ speak to. After thumbing her D.D.D. for a while and messing with the map of the Devildom, Julia walked and stumbled upon a large body of water, to her dismay.  
“Wha-” She began, the symptoms of a headache starting to dwell at her temples. Before the pain could progress, she massaged the sides of her head using her palms, beginning to whisper racy curses under her breath.  
“Fuck my life, fuck my life!” 

Ping. Hai!

In the midst of her turmoil, a holy sound rang through Julia's ears, illuminating the darkness she'd found herself in. The ring tone said it all: _Taylor._

Taylor: What the hell is your problem? You expect me to be willy-nilly with you? You never told me you were planning on going anywhere, let alone LEAVING… You left me to wake up alone this morning- I was worried sick. That is, until your mom graced me with the intricate letter you left. You really planned and chose to keep it from me, didn't you?

Another ping, followed by several more. Each one, hurting more than the previous.

Taylor: Really? You chose a job over us? Our 2 year relationship? Europe of all places?  
Taylor: You really are insane  
Taylor: I don’t want to talk right now or anytime soon. I’m glad you’re okay but you forced me to accept your decision so accept my request  
Taylor: Don't call me. I won't pick up. 

And the crescendo began. The weight of the phone grew ten-times larger and Julia's vision began to blur through the tears that fought to remain in her eyes. The person she’d hoped would understand, her best friend, her lover… The one person she’d felt so abruptly yanked from her life… She’d hurt him and in turn, her own feelings were in shambles. “Taylor…” She whispered, unable to finish the word without the hints of a sob. Closing her eyes, Julia shook the tears away and began pacing forward, oblivious to the steeped terrain before her.  
“I knew this would happen-” She sulked, struggling to remain composed as she shoved the phone in her pocket. With a sharp gasp, Julia fluttered her eyes open as her confident step had met air instead of the usual ground. Julia's body lunged forward, her hands rushing frontwards to break the fall that would surely break them. It was such a large fall and she was left without much else to do but squeeze her eyes shut and brace herself. _This is it... This is where I die! ___

Silence followed, no yelp, no scream, nothing. Julia never came to understand why she’d always remain silent during times that warranted a yell, a scream, anything. Instead, her body would tense up, instinctively bulking up for whatever threat ensued. Always. And this time it was no different.

A scent… It smelled like lavender with a hint of... spice. The aroma invaded her nostrils, so strong Julia flickered her eyes open. A towering man, dressed in black, embracing her; his arms so… warm yet distant. With an apprehensive tilt of the head, Julia's eyes locked with a pair of red orbs, so deep she'd forgotten falling to her doom moments prior. The middle-part of his hair was a bit awkward, as it was rare, but the jet-black hue of his locks made the hairstyle work, maybe a little too well.  
“Were you not watching were you were going?” The man said, a look of concern mixed with disappointment overcoming his face once he noticed the remnants of tears on the young girl's face. Adjusting to this gained information, the man decided to measure the tone of his next phrase accordingly. “I ask because it looked like you walked into that trench intentionally.”  
Stuck in an episode of confusion and stupor, Julia instinctively held onto the mysterious man tighter, allowing the tears to finally pour out, her dampened cries of despair also leaving her moistened lips. “Just hold me, please…” She pleaded, wanting someone, _something _to help ground her. This man. The one with the nostalgic scent. He’d be the one to be this someone… For now.__


End file.
